undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Ask Mercy Series
Sai-shou Instagram Sai-shou Sai-shou Storenvy Sai-shou Sai-shou Weebly |date = February 14, 2016 |website = Tumblr Weebly Facebook YouTube (Comic dub by Starbots Dub) |type = Character-centered |tone = Semi-serious |setting = Noble Neutral |medium = Comic |status = Narrative arcs ended, asks closed}} Ask Mercy Series is a webcomic created by Sai-shou that focuses on the Charisk ship. The story is told in the form of a Tumblr ask-blog - an interactive roleplay blog run from the perspectives of fictional characters- and comprehends both single pages, answering fan asks, and narrative arcs, following fan directions. In this AU, Frisk and Chara are both young-adult women; Frisk managed to SAVE Chara and since then they're engaged (later married) and live together in a house near Mt. Ebott, enjoying couple life and facing those who threatens pacific coexistence between humans and monsters. Before being SAVEd, Chara lived thousands of Genocide loops, maintaining memory of them: every-time a Frisk RESET, they were erased from existence and a new one appeared, ready for a new run and with different gender, personalities and appearances. Both Chara and the current Frisk aged during the run, but they returned children after every RESET. At the end of every genocide run, Chara fought the current Frisk to make them RESET. Characters Chara Chara went through 20 Genocide loops (each one run by a different Frisk, see the Story paragraph) before being SAVEd by the Last Frisk and falling in love with her. She has a very reserved character and strongly regrets her past actions, but she's a warm heart and is always ready to morally support Frisk; the first times before being SAVEd she even didn't hang up with Frisk's friends, but later learnt to forgive and open herself, building relationships with Flowey and above all Undyne, who has a mother/daughter relationship with. She wants to fully live her new life: she works as a sort of police officer, using her strenght to prevent violence between monsters and humans and arresting ruffian people. She has the power to enter in Genocide mode when emotionally disturbed: in partial genocide mode, her eyes turn red and her senses are heightened, while in full genocide mode, her whole body becomes red and capable of withstand even almost mortal injuries. She's 23 and of German descent, she likes hack and slash games and dislikes chocolate. The children call her "daddy". Frisk Also known as the Last Frisk, she ran a True Pacifist Route and returned into the Underground to rescue Flowey and then Chara, falling in love with her. She was the second Frisk to complete a True Pacifist Route and the only one to SAVE Chara, by destroying teh RESET button. Her eyes shine with blue light 'cause of her DETERMINATION and she only allows Chara to see them both open. She's always cheerful and kind - except when her family is threatened - supporting Chara during her worst moments. She works as ambassador between humans and monsters. With Gaster's help, she has the power of the six SOULs inside her and she can release this by entering in her Pacifist mode, when she releases a highly destructive burst of DETERMINATION. However, she's always ready to talk and forgive and only use this power as last chance of self-defense. She's 21, she's of Japanese descent and likes painting. The children call her "mommy". Other characters Amelia She was the main antagonist before the Last Genocide arc events, as the leader of the human supremacist group known as Anti-Monsters. In the Last Genocide arc is revealed she actually is the Frisk who came right before the current Frisk and the first who did a Pacifist run and tried to SAVE Chara, but she was defeated and her SOUL was infected with a high LVL, so, after the Last Frisk SAVEd Chara, she became the Anti-Monster Leader in order to exact her vengeance. In the Last Genocide arc the Last Frisk purified her SOUL and she returned to be she nice person she was; she became a Charisk household and was accepting by other households and friends as a sort of Frisk's sister. Regretting past behaviours, she often babysits the children and helps Chara on her peace-keeping job. She's 23 and her appearences are identical to Frisk's, but she has big scars and red eyes. She retains no memories of her life before the fall into the Underground. Azriel The elder brother, he's 9 years old and was named after Chara's adoptive brother. He's a big softie, scaredy cat, still protective towards his little sister. He's of English descent and one of the brightest students in Toriel's school. Caroline The younger sister, she's an 8 years old energetic child. She has an abusive past and still cannot speak, even if she's slowly learning thanks to Frisk and Toriel's efforts. He's of Han Chinese descent. Flowey He lives with the Charisk after being rescued by Frisk. He retains his grumpy character, but he's Frisk's best friend and is very protective towards her and he went along very well with Chara because they share videogaming passion. He can sense both Chara and Frisk's SOUL presence and used this power to localize them during rescue missions; in addition, he's capable of borrow Frisk's SOUL and enter in his Omega state to protect her. Undyne Chara's sparring partner, she became so close to her to become her new adoptive mom. Very protective towards her "baby-fish", she helps Chara in peace-keeping and took part in both Chara's and Frisk's rescue missions. Toriel Frisk's (and no more Chara's) adoptive mother, teacher at the local school. Locations Charisk house Charisk house is place in the middle of forest, near the entrance of the Underground; it hosts Frisk, Chara, Flowey, Amelia and the children. Story Here there are only linked story arcs, but very significant parts of the story are told by ask answers and standalone comic pages: it's recommended visiting the original blog to read the whole story |-| Proposal Arc= * Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Page 4 *Page 5 *Page 6 *Page 7 |-| Rescue Arc= *Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Page 4 *Page 5 *Page 6 |-| Wedding Arc= *Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Page 4 *Page 5 *Page 6 |-| Orphanage Arc= *Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Page 4 *Page 5 *Page 6 *Page 7 *Page 8 *Page 9 *Page 10 *Page 11 *Page 12 *page 13 *Page 14 *Page 15 |-| The Last Frisk Arc= *Page 1 |-| The Last Genocide Arc= *Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Page 4 *Page 5 *Page 6 *Page 7 *Page 8 *Page 9 *Page 10 *Page 11 *Page 12 *Page 13 *Page 14 *Page 15 *Page 16 *Page 17 *Page 18 *Page 19 *Page 20 *Page 21 *Page 22 *Page 23 *Page 24 *Page 25 *Page 26 *Page 27 *Page 28 |-| Mother’s Day ‘16 Arc= *Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Page 4 |-| “Fallen” Children Arc= *Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Page 4 *Page 5 *Page 6 *Page 7 |-| “What’s Left” Arc= *Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Page 4 Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Neutral Category:Comic